After Midnight
by Angel-Harman
Summary: A Story about a Girl with a boring life that gets turned upside down by a dream of an angel that she knows is the love of her life. How is Ellen suppose to find this Angel and accept the evil that lurks in him. This story is twilight-esque not about them
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone, This is a Twilight esque Story that I have all planned out but this is all that I can get on at the moment, let me know what you think but please be nice. I have never wrote before if I get feedback then I will write the rest of the story about ellen and her angel Auden. There is a major twist so don't give up on the story. **_

**After Midnight**

My world is such a dark place after my parents died from the fever, I was taken to the temple to be a lady in waiting for the great Nefertiti. The royal palace is such a stifling place to be. I long to be free with my Auden, the silver Angel that came into my life 6 months ago is the love of my life. Oh Nefertiti if only we could be free to live together in this life and the one here after. Auden is from the north and is the beautiful thing that I have ever seen in the male sex. He is over 6 foot tall, has long silver blonde hair and bright Silver eyes that shine like the queen's jewels. I found him months ago brought in by what is left of my family to help him for he got lost from his group traveling here and was left in the heat of the sun to die. I nursed him back to health whenever I could because the minute I saw him I knew that he was the one for me and now he swears that he cannot leave me, but I know that he cannot wait forever… The queen will never give me up.

"Ellen get up!" Andrea screamed.

_What was that dream it felt like I was still there in ancient Egypt as the queen's maid and in love with a gorgeous babe of a man that although I had never met in real life, I could see every detail on his face and body and also a strange part of me knew that he was important. _I got out of bed , took a quick shower and with the dream still clinging in my brain I went downstairs to face a not so happy roommate in the kitchen.

"Ellen you promised me that we would go and you are already 15 minutes late."

"For what?" I asked her back.

"Duh, we were going to the movies before we had to head to work." She replied annoyingly knowing full and well that I totally forgot our planned time to go to the Movies and see the latest Vampire flick.

"I am sorry that I forgot." I tried to sound upset, "there is another later that we can make it to before work isn't there?" I am not a big fan of horror in general and Vampires in movies are the most horrific for me. I have a blood disorder and have been weak all my life so the thought of a human becoming the undead to walk the earth for the demise of the entire race never aging never dieing and sucking peoples blood just do it for me.

"Yes," Andrea exclaimed while bouncing up and down happily as she checked the internet for the other times at the theater. "it will be close but I think we can make it, get ready it is in 30 minutes and we have a 10 minute drive."

Andrea bounded out of the Kitchen spirits obviously lifted at the idea of a movie that would take her to a dark mysterious world full of angels and demons. I wish I could get that excited about it but I am already dark and well not very mysterious. My name is Ellen Rose and I am 5' 10" with a slender build which probably could be better if I had the energy to work out. I have shoulder length black hair that is stick straight. Mom says it is my heritage since she is Egyptian. I have really cool Silver eyes that never look the same every time you look at them, my one attribute that I love! Other than that I am pretty boring. Andrea is my opposite she is shorter 5'4" almost pixie like with curly Blonde hair that reminds me of a sprite that flits around and does mischief. She has Blue eyes and the best tan that I have ever seen. I was still setting at the table when she bounded downstairs ready obviously to leave.

"El are you ready." She asked as she put on her shades and walked outside.

"Hold on I am coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed me purse and keys to my Grand Prix, and chased her down.

This movie better be good for me to get up early, I have always been partial to the night and I don't like to go to bed early or get up before Noon. Good thing that I had gotten that job at the local Museum as a 2nd shift tour guide for the Ancient section.

**_The next chapter will be introduce her dream angel..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone if I have posted this next part of the story then I have seen a review

_**Hello everyone if I have posted this next part of the story then I have seen a review. I know the first chapter was boring and a little short but I am setting the scene. Please bear with me for I have never wrote anything except for my college classes. This is a trial in character development. This story is one that I have thought of for a long time and I hoping to get it published some day. Please enjoy, and feel free to give me suggestions!**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

Adam raced through the streets trying to get away from his prison, The Order (a group of highly intelligent and strong leader immortals) had imprisoned him as they had for every one of her lifetimes, some times he made it to her before she was 21 sometimes he didn't. There was always a defeat when it came to his Ella ka. Like when she was in ancient Greece under the name of Helena and he had made it to her before they did but she thought he was sent by Zeus to punish her so she in her true Greek nature at the time had cast him away just for him to just missed stopping her killing. She never has a memory of him but the memories of her throughout the ages a seared into his heart never to be forgotten and the knowledge of what he did to cause this painful chain of events to repeat itself ever 200 years or so, and the lives they were suppose to have together. The first life in which he met her was in Egypt when she was Queen Nefertiti's best hand maiden. She was beautiful and she had just been changed by a mysterious Nordic girl in his village and had stumbled to Ella ka away from his travels to have her blood call out to him. Soul mate was the word that came to mind.

_Run Adam Stop thinking! _He had figured out where she was about 6 months ago but unfortunately so had the Order, so they captured him to keep him from fulfilling the prophecy. _She was the key, not only to the prophecy but to my heart. _

Hopefully in this day and age the people in America were open enough to except him and let him help her before history repeated. A modern American woman would not believe in his race but she most likely wouldn't freak at the sight of him and think that she was cursed; people are not as superstitious as they once were. Adam bumped into a homeless man on the street as he rounded the corner in Chicago to find where he had at last found Ella ka where he found out she did in this modern day and age go by Ellen. Ellen and her roommate Andrea both worked at the Museum in Chicago later in the day and by the fact that it was winter and the nights were longer they would both be there.

Her birthday is in a week and she had to convince her that she was in trouble before she turned 21 or else she would be lost to him as she had fro every lifetime before this one._ Please let this be the one and I can be done searching for her._

"Come over here." Ellen beckoned to a group of college students to show them the ancient Greek artifacts.

"This is a Corinthian Mask could have been worn in the battle of Troy, and over here you will find replica's of Statues that are truly Greek like the Nike of Samothrace. The Nike was sculpted in the Hellenistic period, roughly 3rd century B. C." Ellen said as she was trying to keep the attention of the Students "Nike is the goddess of Victory and since she had wings is the reason that Nike's sports wear has a swoosh sign, or so it is thought."

Ellen always has a special place for the Nike which really resides in the Louvre in France but this is a very good replica. The Nike had a feeling of familiarity, like she had touched it as it was being made. Like she had been involved in it's creation, but that's just crazy considering it was sculpted over 20 century's ago.

Ellen led the patrons out of the Greek section into the Ancient Egyptian section. She had a special affliction with Ancient culture and Egypt was one of the strongest loves of her life.

_I am so pathetic, no boyfriend but I can dream of men long dead! God, girl get a life!_

While she was showing an ancient Ka of one of the affluent people in the ancient society, a young man walked in with silver blonde hair and in a very expensive looking black blazer with designer jeans. _He is gorgeous._

The mystery man was tall and strong that much she could tell and there was an air of danger around him like a pent up panther ready to pounce. Then he looked at her and the floor underneath her gave way.

_Those eyes! He is my dream man!_

_**Please everyone let me know what you think… Ellen has finally met her angel. Adam is her soul mate obviously and he has come for her. I wonder how it will turn out, only one way to know please review and I will write more. **_


End file.
